The Hospital Rule
by mizskybird
Summary: When Harry is hurt during auror training, Ginny is the first one to the hospital. But since they are not married she is not allowed to see him. What will she say to get herself in. Two-shot.
1. Harry is hurt!

The Hospital Rule- A Harry/Ginny Fanfiction

Ginny Weasley sat in the bedroom of the apartment she and her boyfriend of 5 years, Harry Potter, shared. It had been a long day of training for a big match against the Harpies' biggest rival. Ginny knew Harry wouldn't be home until late because Harry and his fellow aurors were training in a small town near a big Muggle city for the day. While looking at photos representing the progression of their relationship, their first picture as a couple after the war, holding Teddy together, their first picture as a couple living together Ginny got an note from her owl, Helena.

_Ginny,_

_Harry got hurt while training today. He's been put in a muggle hospital. The address is 2561 Polo Avenue in Manchester. I'll meet you there at 9:00, I have a business meeting until then. Come ASAP._

_Ron_

Ginny grabbed her coat and rushed to the hospital. "Harry! I'd like to see Harry Potter please!" She said, her voice in a scared and tired tone. The receptionist stared at her.

"Harry Potter? He's upstairs in Vecino Hall. Go in the elevator and another receptionist will help you at the 3rd floor. Good day Ma'am."

"Thank you," Ginny said, and turned to the elevator. "I can do this," she said to herself. "A muggle hospital isn't that different. He'll be fine." She went up three floors and turned to see another receptionist wearing a similar pastel blue sweater that reminded her of an awful gift Harry once gave to her at Easter, and the pleasure on her Aunt Muriel's face when handed to her, not just because she loved that awful shade of blue but because Ginny supposedly thought she could fit into it.

"Excuse me Ma'am, may I help you?" the receptionist questioned.

"Yes, I'm Ginny and I'd like to see Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. What is your relation to him?" Ginny looked at her strangely.

"Girlfriend, roommate. Why?"

"We can't let you see Mr. Potter unless you are family. Does he have any family who can give you permission? I'm afraid in Harry's state he might not be capable or knowing whether he wants you in his room or not."

Ginny sighed, ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "I'm his bloody girlfriend! Why wouldn't he want to see me? For your information, he doesn't have any family. His parents died and his guardians were horrible souls. And you're saying THEY could see him just because they're family? Family is people who love and support each other, which is what I do with Harry. I LIVE with him, we've been together for four years, but I can't see him? Fine, I'll just wait until his mental state changes and he KNOWS he wants to see me!" She yelled in furiousness.

"Ok ma'am, calm down. I'll see what I can do." and she grabbed the phone and called the nurse in Harry's room. Ginny sat down. "Yes, some woman here claims to be his girlfriend, can you ask Harry if she can come in?" She winked at Ginny. Ginny stood up. "Her names uh;-" 'Ginny Weasley' Ginny mouthed. "Ginny Weasley! Okay, great. I'll wait." Ginny paced around. "Fantastic! I'll tell her!"

"So?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Harry's still in a recovering state, but they'll let you in. Room 207."

"Thanks so much!" Ginny said and ran down the hallway to the room. She opened the door. "Hi Harry." she whispered and smiled when she saw her love's face.

"Hi Ginny, I'm Josie, Harry's nurse. He just fell asleep, but not before allowing you in."

"Just wondering, if Harry's in a bad state for making choices, why let me in?"

"Oh honey, when I asked Harry if you could come in his heart rate went up the second he heard your name. It was then I knew." Ginny smiled. She walked towards Harry and sat down in the chair next to his bed. And she held his hands. Eventually she fell asleep with her fingers intertwined in his, with her supporting him in recovery and him supporting her body for sleep. In a way, it's a metaphor for life, Ginny thought. We support each other. In sickness and health, for the better and the worse.


	2. Ginny is hurt!

The Hospital Rule Part 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am trying my best to capture the wonderful characters JK Rowling wrote. This is the last real chapter, but there will be an epilogue coming soon after. As you saw in the previous chapter, marriage was referenced so look for more of that in this chapter! Also, all the medical stuff is made up. I don't know if anything the nurse said actually would make any sense. Thank you to Athena's Gray Owl and AllThat/Allie for reviewing! It means a lot that you liked it. And please, keep reviewing! All feedback welcomed

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. Obviously I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would not be on . That's only what the Glee writers do.

**One Year Later**

Harry sat in his bedroom, tired, wanting to go to bed but waiting for his girlfriend of five years, Ginny Weasley. He hadn't seen her all day and cheesy as it was, wanted to see her before he went to sleep. While looking at pictures of their relationship he thought to himself, "Wow, I've been with Ginny for a long time. And it seems like people are starting to get married now. Seamus, Cho, Dean. Should I propose to her?" But the idea made him feel nauseous with worry.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger sat in the hospital with her boyfriend Ron and the rest of the Weasley family. "Alright, we've called your parents, your brothers, are we missing anyone to inform about Ginny's accident?" Hermione inquired. Ron thought about, and then suddenly his eyes bulged.

"We forgot to tell Harry! Bloody hell he must be worried about her not coming home!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, Harry!" and she grabbed her phone and called their flat.

"Hello?" asked Harry puzzledly, since hardly anyone called their telephone.

"Harry? Ginny's hurt! Come down to St. Mungo's now!" Hermione yelled. Harry became panic stricken and grabbed his keys and wand before stumbling out of the house.

Simultaneously, all the Weasleys sat tired in the hospital. "Mum, you know we all love Ginny, but do you think we could all leave now? We've seen her, we know she's going to be alright. I have to get home to Fleur now." Bill said to his mother.

"Yes Bill you can leave. Percy, George you can leave too. In fact, I'm getting tired myself. I think I'll go home and come back in the morning. Ron, Hermione will you stay here with Ginny until Harry arrives?" Mrs. Weasley requested.

"Sure mum we'll stay here." Ron answered, while Hermione sighed and put her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Ron, I am getting tired too. And I have work tomorrow. You know how much I need sleep. Can you stay here alone until Harry comes?" Hermione begged.

"Sure, honey. Go ahead and leave. Good-bye everyone! I'm sure Ginny will be glad to know you all left. You know, if she was conscious." Ron muttered. The whole family looked at him, sighed and left. After twenty minutes, Ron got hungry. He left his seat and went to find a vending machine. Soon after Ron left, Harry arrived.

"Hello, can I find out where Ginny Weasley is staying?" Harry questioned to someone in the hospital.

"Ginny Weasley? She's just down the hall. 582." The person mumbled. Harry nodded and continued down the hall. Her soon found Ginny's room and entered to find Ginny sleeping, or possibly unconscious. Harry couldn't tell. A nurse walked by.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm Harry, I'm Ginny's boyfriend. Can you give me some information on how Ginny is? Is she sleeping? In a coma? Is she going to be alright?" Asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm sorry, if you're not married or related to her I can't give you any information on her recovery." The nurse stated.

"If I'm not married to her? Ma'am, I'm pretty close to being married to her. I live with her, I love her. We were already practically family before we started dating. Are you sure I can't have any information?"

"I'm sorry, personally I would give it to you if I could, but it's the rules of the hospital. Feel free to sit here with her." The nurse said. Harry sat down and sighed. He held her hand and kissed her cheek. After sitting with her for a few minutes Ron came in.

"Oh, Harry you came." Harry stood up.

"Ron! Can you tell me something? Is she okay? Sleeping? Unconscious?"

"Why didn't you ask Mattie the nurse?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't get any information since we aren't married and I'm not related to her."

"Oh, well I can't really remember how she's doing. These medical terms are a little too much for me. Mattie, you can give him any and all information on her. Harry, I think I'm going to leave now. I'll come back tomorrow. Are you going to stay with her?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, and Ron left.

"Harry, Ginny's fine. She's going to need surgery on her elbow, but this surgery required a lot of rest, so we medically put her to sleep for the night. Tomorrow morning we are going to put her into the surgery, and then she'll feel some discomfort in her arm for awhile. We'll probably keep her in the hospital for just two more days if everything goes well. And I'm sure they will." Mattie told Harry.

"Thank you Mattie." Harry said, before holding Ginny's hand and drifting off to sleep.

**The next day**

"Harry, wake up. We are going to put Ginny into surgery now. Her family's waiting outside. Please leave. Another part of the surgery is that Ginny needs to be calm, and I think if she sees you she might get excited. We'll call you back in when it's done." A different nurse told Harry. Harry nodded, kissed Ginny and left the room.

Harry left the room and sat in a chair next to Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked at him. "Harry, you stayed with her all night? You are so great!" she said. Harry smiled.

"It was better for me. I think it would have been hard staying at home without her wondering how she was doing. I just like being with her. " he said.

"Harry, from a completely un-biased point of view since she's my daughter and just from a motherly view for you, I think you found the perfect girl. Anyone who is happy to sleep in a chair so they can be with their girlfriend is obviously very in love with them. Some advice, don't let her go." Mrs. Weasley told Harry. Harry blushed.

"Thanks Molly. Yeah, I do. I really love her. I really love her." he said. And then he got up. His mind was stirring. 'I can't let her go,' he thought. 'If Ron hadn't come I wouldn't have gotten to know how she was doing because;-' he looked up. 'I wasn't married to her. So that's exactly what I have to do.' He began to walk away.

"Harry? Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to get Ginny some flowers for after the surgery." he responded. "And maybe some candy." And he smiled and left.

Later that Day

Harry came back into the hospital with a ring shaking in his pocket. He was scared, not only because he was going to propose to Ginny, but because her family was there. What were they all going to think? He held the lilies in his hand and breathed deeply.

"Wow Harry, it sure took you a long time to get flowers. Where did you go?" asked Hermione.

"Oh you know, a place. Why is it so important Hermione?" asked Harry, badly bluffing. He kept playing with the box in his pocket containing the ring.

"What's in your pocket Harry? Is that;-" Hermione stopped and pulled Harry across the hall.

"Is that an engagement ring?" she whispered excitedly.

"What? An engagement ring? No." Harry lied badly.

"Harry seriously tell me! Why are you keeping it a secret? Are you going to propose to her today?" she interrogated.

"Hermione calm down! Yes, I'm going to propose to her. But I just want to keep it a secret until it happens. Ok?" he asked.

"Sure Harry." she said and hugged him. "This is so exciting!" she squealed. They walked back to the area where Ginny's family was waiting. No one was outside of the room. Harry and Hermione walked in.

Everyone was crowded around Ginny. "Oh sweetheart, I'm glad you're okay!" gushed Mrs. Weasley. Ginny smiled, then saw Harry walk in. She smiled at him, then looked at the heart monitor. Just like when he was in the hospital, her heart rate went up the second she saw him. Harry pushed through her family to get to her. Ginny kissed him, putting her one good arm on his face.

"I heard you stayed with me all night. Thanks for that." she said. He smiled.

"Um, guys, can I have a private moment with Ginny. Can you leave? This includes nurses? It won't take that long." Everyone left confusedly, except Hermione who was beaming as she pushed Ron out of the room.

"What is it babe?" Ginny asked Harry worriedly.

"Um, I don't know exactly how to do this. Ok, um, when I came to the hospital yesterday, they wouldn't let me know about your progress since we weren't, uh, married. So that got me thinking. And I was thinking that, if you are ever are in the hospital again, I want to be able to come in, because I want to get to know your progress. Not that you'll be in the hospital again! Maybe you'll be having a baby. Not that you have to have a baby! Anyway, will you marry me?" he asked, and then pulled out a ring. Ginny looked at him.

"Yes." she said. And then he put the ring on her finger, and he kissed her.

"Nice proposal by the way." she said sarcastically while admiring her ring.

"Hey, you signed up for it!" he said, holding her hand. And then he stood up and opened the door. "You guys can come back in now. I think Ginny wants to tell you something." And her family rushed back in.

"We are engaged!" she gushed. Her family freaked out and began to crowd around her, looking at her ring. Harry looked at the heart monitor. The moment he started his monologue, her heart began to beat faster.

Second A/N: Wow! This took me like an hour to write! I hope you liked it. about the proposal scene, I wanted it to be romantic, but I also know that Harry probably couldn't pull of something very romantic so I had him mess up a bit. Review please! Epilogue coming soon!


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: I was going to wait until I got more reviews, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'm not bringing my computer. Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters and keep reviewing!

3 years after the proposal

Harry couldn't believe he was holding his own baby. His own flesh and blood. And he couldn't believe how much Ginny and him loved this little being who had only been alive for minutes. James Sirius Potter. His own child. Just a few hours ago he and Ginny were walking along a Muggle beach in Manchester, holding hands.

"So, when this little guy chooses to come and meet us, what do you think we should name him?" Ginny asked.

"I thought we were going to wait with names until he was born." Harry responded.

"I know, but I just want to see him so much, so talking about it helps." She said, and smiled. "You know, this could be one of the last days we don't have kids. Just us." She kissed him, which was hard considering her belly had gotten so big.

They kissed for awhile, until Harry realized that it was a public beach.

"So, about names." Harry interrupted.

"Right, names." Ginny said.

"Do you want to name him something original or after someone we know or knew?"

"I don't know, maybe if the person we know had a good name and was a good person." She said.

"Ok, what about David?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't like that." Ginny responded.

"Ok, um, James." Harry said.

"Maybe. I don't know Harry? Do you really want to name our son after your dead father? I feel like that does have its upsides, but also might just cause too much pain." Ginny said.

"Ok, you know honey, I think we should just drop it until he's born." Harry said.

"Ok." Ginny said, and kissed him again. They continued to walk until Ginny suddenly stopped. "Harry! I think my water broke! I'm going into labor! Get your ass to the car and take us to St. Mungo's!" She yelled and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Honey, we are too far from St. Mungo's. We need to go to the nearest hospital. The one I stayed in 4 years ago when I was hurt. The car's right there, let's go!" He yelled, trying to stay calm.

"Obviously he really listened to me!" Ginny said in pain. "Baby, it's really nice that you are following directions and coming out of me, but can you make it hurt less! We love you!" Ginny said to her stomach.

They rushed into the hospital.

"My wife's going into labor!" Harry yelled. The receptionist looked at them.

"Ok, one second we'll get you a wheelchair. Do you belong to this hospital?" she asked.

"No, we don't. We took a weekend trip up here." Harry responded. The wheelchair came.

"Ok ma'am can you please get in the chair. We'll make sure everything is fine." A man said to Ginny. Ginny sat down in the wheelchair and was wheeled off to a room.

A few hours later, after a lot of pain and squeezing of Harry's hand, the baby was born. Harry owled all of their family telling them Ginny had the baby, and that they could come to the hospital then. Harry walked into the room to hear Ginny talking to the baby.

"James, this is your daddy. He is an auror, and he saved the world. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with him." Ginny said to James.

"James?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, when I saw him, I knew he was a James. This way Harry you'll always have a James Potter in your life. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Since I picked his first name, how about you pick his middle name." Harry said, and then picked up his baby.

"Ok. James what do you think about James Albus Potter?" Ginny asked. James started to cry. Harry handed him back to his mother who started to comfort him. "No, you don't like that. What about James Sirius Potter?" she asked. He made a gurgling noise and opened his arms up across his body. "I think James decided it Harry." Ginny said. "James Sirius Potter." she said.

A woman walked into the room. She was wearing a blue sweater. "So what should I put down as his name?" she asked.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said. Ginny smiled and looked up at the woman.

She recognized her.

"Ok. Excuse me, but about 5 years ago did you come up to my desk and start yelling at me because you wanted to see this man?" She asked. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, I did." She said. The woman smiled.

"Well it's nice you made the distance. Now if he ever gets hurt and ends up here, you'll be allowed in." she said. Both the parents smiled and looked at each other. They were both thinking, 'so many things have happened in hospitals. The proposal, and the birth of the most wondering person in their lives. The hospital rule had bothered both of them at one point, but now, four years later they end up in the same hospital as the first time. Married, and with their baby. They'd gone full circle, and had loved every fraction of it.


End file.
